


Private Show

by sea



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a fantasy about touching himself in public. Dorian helps him achieve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years so I may be bit rusty, but I had to fill this prompt!
> 
> DA!KINK PROMPT: Cullen always fantasized about masturbating in public but was too scared of the humiliation if anyone caught him. Dorian offers a solution, casts a spell that creates an illusion of Cullen peacefully drinking his beer in a tavern while, in reality, he's pleasuring himself in the open. Dorian praises him, tells him he looks beautiful, if only everyone could see what he sees etc.
> 
> They don't have to be in a relationship.
> 
> No humiliation, nobody sees through the illusion to see/hear what is really going on.

He had thought about this for a long time. He didn’t quite understand it. Cullen spent his years in the circle trying to hide his _private time_. The idea of getting caught by his fellow templars was awkward and embarrassing. But he was a different man now and for some reason the idea excited him to no end.

There was a knock on Cullen’s door, pulling him from his thoughts. It swung open before Cullen could even respond. 

“Maker. Do you usually enter a room before receiving permission?” Cullen glared at Dorian.

“Touchy, touchy, Commander.” Dorian drawled in his usual singsongy tone. “What’s got your knickers in a bunch on this beautiful day?”

“Nothing. I apologize,” Cullen sighed.

“There _is_ something,” Dorian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He rarely saw Cullen lose his civility even when he was having a bad day.

“Nimble fingers reach for laces. Do they see me? Excitement courses through his body, he feels their eyes, watching but saying nothing.” Cole had appeared sitting on the edge of Cullen’s loft, legs dangling down. “He feels his excitement, growing, building until it boils over like a pot on the flame.”

“What…is he-?” Dorian asked. “Is he talking about what I think he’s talking about?”

Cullen’s face flushed with embarrassment and a small amount of anger. “COLE!” But by the time he and Dorian glanced back over, Cole was not there.

Cullen did not speak. He could feel Dorian eyeing him with a smirk. Finally, the Commander spoke “I…have” he coughed out the next part “a fantasy.”

“You do?” Dorian said. “Well, I’d love to hear what it is.”

“Maker’s breath…” Cullen looked down at his hands in his lap and spoke quietly. “I want to touch myself…in a public place.”

“Come again?” Dorian smiled at the double meaning. He really was going to make this as difficult as he possibly could for Cullen.

“I WANT TO TOUCH MYSELF IN PUBLIC!” Cullen all but shouted.

“Oh, is that all? You know, Commander, I may have an idea for that.”

“What sort of idea?” 

“Shh…I wouldn’t want to spoil the fun. Let’s go!” Dorian pulled Cullen out of seat and herded him towards the door.

—

There they were in the tavern. Cullen with a pint of ale in front of him and Dorian sitting across the table from him.

“What are we doing?” Cullen asked, slightly annoyed.

“We are sharing a drink after a long, _hard_ day, my dear Cullen,” Dorian smiled. He lifted his arm and a burst of blue energy shot from his hand to Cullen, who shivered at feel of the magic. “And now that’s all anyone will see.”

“What does that mean?” Cullen eyed the mage suspiciously.

“It’s an illusion. You are free to do whatever you like and the only thing these lovely Skyhold tavern dwellers will see is you sipping your ale.”

Dorian could see that Cullen didn’t really believe what he was saying. “I speak the truth. Scream at the top of your lungs and not a one will hear you.” Cullen did just that and yet no one even turned their head in his direction.

“Go ahead…” Dorian urged him. “Or do you need me to-“ Dorian stood up and reached for Cullen’s trousers, but he batted his hand away and undid the laces on his own. Dorian sat back down with a smirk.

Cullen was already starting to swell. He kneaded himself through the material of his trousers a few times, just enjoying the sensation. He looked around again already forgetting that no one could see him. He reached into his smalls and pulled himself free, letting out a little sigh of relief as he did. Dorian watched with interest as moved to the chair next to Cullen to get a better view.

“Wow,” Dorian sighed. “You are…gorgeous.” Cullen smirked a little as he began to stroke himself slowly. He didn’t mind Dorian watching, after all he was helping him do something he had been fantasizing about for a long time. And Cullen had to admit that the compliment Dorian had just given him flattered him to no end. 

Cullen spat in his hand to add some lubrication and began to pick up speed just a little. His left hand dipped into his smalls to stroke his balls, while his right hand kept a steady pace on his cock. The pad of his thumb grazed over his slit and small whimper escaped his lips. Cullen’s eyes were closed as he took in the sounds of the busy tavern. His hand milking himself as he worked his way towards orgasm.

The sounds Cullen was making were driving Dorian mad. He watched his face contort when he hit a more sensitive spot. Dorian cooed words of encouragement as Cullen quickly approached his end. He stroked his cock at a faster pace, left hand still in his smalls, his brow furrowed. 

“Yes, my Commander, come for me” Dorian whispered in Cullen’s ear. This pushed him over the edge. He came so hard that Dorian thought he might fall out of his chair, his hips bucking and his back arching as his hot seed spilled out onto his hand. Cullen slumped back into his chair exhausted with a contented smile on his face.

Dorian reached over and took his wrist. He experimentally licked at the come on Cullen’s fingers, waiting to see if he would pull away. When he did not, Dorian spoke, “You taste absolutely divine, Commander.” Cullen smiled again. Having regained enough energy to sit up properly, he looked over at Dorian or Dorian’s crotch rather.

“Enjoyed the show, did you?” Cullen smirked at the impressive bulge in Dorian’s trousers.

“Was there ever any doubt?” he sighed.

“Is it possible to enlarge that illusion? To obscure…two?” 

“Oh, I think that might be possible,” Dorian grinned. Cullen _knew_ he had been wrong about magic.


End file.
